My Answer Is You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 26 - Baekhyun menyukai namja yang bernama Chanyeol, awalnya Chanyeol bersikap dingin pada baekhyun. Namun lama kelamaan dia mulai menyukai namja imut ini dan chanyeol pun tau kalau jawabannya adalah namja imut itu. -Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-  
.**

 **.  
.**

 **"My Answer Is You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** **Terinspirasi dari lagu OST Baekhyun – Beautiful dan EXO – My Answer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun pov**

Hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku berasal dari jepang. Appa ku orang korea dan eomma ku orang jepang jadi marga ku tetap marga ayahku. Besok aku akan mulai bersekolah di Kyunghee High School For Boys. Hahhh aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu teman baru. Semoga teman ku baru mau berteman denganku.

Skip..

 **Author pov**

"Appaaaaaaa,Eommaaaaaaaaa." Suara teriakan baekhyun itu langsung membuat kedua orang tua nya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga itu terkejut.

Tap..tap..

"Aish, baekkiee jangan berteriak seperti itu, membuat appa dan eomma kaget saja." Junmyeon langsung memarahi baekhyun ketika melihat baekhyun menuruni tangga.

"Hehehe, mianhae appa. Aku hanya terlalu semangat karena besok aku sudah mulai sekolah di sini." Jawab baekhyun sambil menyengir. Junmyeon dan kyungsoo baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak laki – laki satu satunya itu.

"Oh iya,baekkie. Apa kamu sudah membeli buku untuk sekolahmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meminum teh nya yang asapnya masih mengembul itu.

"Astaga, untung saja eomma mengingatkan. Appa nanti aku pergi toko buku ya." Jawab baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah appanya.

"Iya, baekkie. Kamu pakai saja black cardnya appa." Kata junmyeon sambil menyerahkan black cardnya kepada baekhyun.

"Wahhh, gomawo appaaa." Kata baekhyun senang. Setelah itu, baekhyun langsung memeluk junmyeon dengan erat.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Tapi pakai kartu itu untuk beli buku saja tidak boleh membeli yang lain dengan kartu ini." Ujar junmyeon sambil mengelus lembut rambut baekhyun.

"Ayayai Kapten." Kata baekhyun sambil memberi hormat kepada junmyen seolah olah appanya adalah kaptennya.

"Sudah sekarang kamu cepat mandi sana. Kamu belum mandi daritadi baekkie." Ujar junmyeon sambil mengacak rambut baekhyun.

"Hehe, iya appaa." Baekhyun langsung melesatkan ke kamar mandi dengan secepat kilat.

Skip..

"Appa, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat." Kata baekhyun sambil sedikit berteriak agar appanya dengar.

"Nak, kamu pergi dengan pak lee saja ya. Appa sangat sibuk, appa harus memeriksa dokumen yang baru diberikan oleh sekretaris appa tadi." Ujar junmyeon sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun.

"Arraseo, nah baekkie pergi dulu ya appa. Ehh eomma mana ? "

"Eomma sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya, mengorder alat – alat masaknya lewat online."

"Oww, ya sudah. Bilang ke eomma ya appa baekkie berangkat. Byee appa love youu."

"Byee baekkie love you too."

Skip..

Toko buku

"Paman lee, tunggu disini saja ya." Ujar baekhyun kepada supir keluarganya itu.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab Pak lee.

Baekhyun pun mulai memasuki toko buku dan langsung menanyai staff nya

"Permisi, buku – buku pelajaran untuk high school dimana yaa? " tanya baekhyun kepada staff itu.

"Anda tinggal lurus saja setelah melewati 3 lorong buku anda belok kiri." Jawab staff tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Baekhyun langsung mengikuti petunjuk dari staff tadi.

"Hahh, buku mana saja yang akan ku beli ya ? " kata baekhyun sambil mengetuk – ngetuk dagunya.

"Fisika, biologi , Kimia, English, Matematika, Bahasa indonesia, dan ehh dimana buku sejarah nya ?" kata baekhyun sambil mencari buku yang covernya bertulis "SEJARAH".

"Ahh, itu dia." Baekhyun pun mencoba mengambil buku itu, namun...

BRUKK..

Dia menabrak seorang pria.

"Aww, mianhae aku tidak sengaja." Kata baekhyun sambil mengambil buku – bukunya yang jatuh tadi, dia juga mengambil buku pria yang ia tabrak tadi.

Grepp..

Tiba – tiba tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja.

"M-mian, aku tidak sengaja." Kata pria yang baekhyun tabrak tadi.

"Gwaenchana." Baekhyun memberikan buku pria itu yang sempat baekhyun ambil.

Pria itu langsung meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terdiam sambil memegang bukunya.

" _ **Pria tadi sangat tampan." Kata baekhyun dalam hati**_

Skip..

Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah nya sedari tadi. Baekhyun masih memikirikan pria yang ia tabrak tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum – senyum sendiri sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Omo, pria tadi sangat tampan. Mengapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan namanya ? aisshh. Semoga saja bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Monolog baekhyun sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"BAEKKIEE, MAKAN MALAMNYA SUDAH SIAPP!." Teriak kyungsoo dari luar kamarnya.

"NEEE, EOMMAAAA." Jawab baekhyun dengan berteriak juga.

Baekhyun langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari menuju lantai bawah.

"Baekkie, jangan berlari seperti itu. Nanti kau terjatuh." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan.

"Hehe, mian eomma. Aku lapar sekali makanya aku langsung berlari ke sini. " kata baekhyun sambil mengelus – elus perutnya yang rata itu.

"Sudah, ayo kita makan." Kata junmyeon sambil meletakkan korennya.

"Baiklah, appa." Jawab baekhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di samping ayahnya.

Skip..

Next day

 **Author pov**

"Hoaamm, sudah jam berapa ini ? mmhh sudah jam 6 ,sebaiknya aku bersiap – siap." Kata baekhyun dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Dia langsung turun dari tempat tidur,lalu mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi ,baekhyun langsung mengambil seragamnya yang menggantung di depan lemarinya.

"Wahh, seragam ini sangat pas sekali di badanku." Baekhyun langsung mengambil handphonenya dan dia langsung berpose v.

Ckrikkk...

Setelah berselfie, dia langsung mengupload fotonya di instagramnya.

" baekhyunee_ yeaahh , aku akan segera bersekolah di sekolah baruku. Semoga banyak yang menyukaiku." Begitulah post instagramnya.

"Baekkiee, aku turun nak kita sarapan bersama." Panggil eommanya.

"Ne eomma, aku segera turun."jawab baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengambil tas nya dan langsung turun menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi eomma appa." Kata baekhyun sambil mendudukkan badannhya di kursi di samping ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang." Balas kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa, nanti aku diantar siapa ? paman lee atau appa?" tanya baekhyun ke ayahnya.

"Appa nanti yang mengantar kamu sekolah." Jawab junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja ? Baekkie senang sekali appaaaa." Kata baekhyun sambil memeluk appanya.

"Hehe, iya iya baekkie. Nanti appa sekalian mengurus semua surat perpindahan kamu." Kata junmyeon sambil menyuruput kopinya.

"Arraseo appa." Kata baekhyun sambil menyantap roti bakar buatan kyungsoo eomma.

"Nah, sudah siap berangkat baekkie ?" tanya junmyeon appa.

"Eungh? Ohh, sudah appa ayo berangkat! " jawab baekhyun bersemangat. Dia langsung meneguk susu sampain hapus dalam sedetik.

"Yeobo, aku berangkat dulu yaa." Kata junmyeon appa ke kyungsoo eomma.

"Nee, hati hati neee." Kata kyungsoo eomma sambil mengecup pipi suaminya dan anaknya.

"Neee, eommaaaa. Byeee eommaaaa!" jawab baekhyun dengan suara lantang sambil memasuki mobilnya.

Skipp..

 **Baekhyun pov**

Di sekolah

"Nah, baekkie sudah sampai. Sekarang ikut appa ke kantor guru ne." Kata appa.

"Okayy appa."jawabku.

Aku dan appaku pun turun dan langsung menuju ke ruang guru.

"Annyeonghasseyeo, anda Byun Junmyeon kan? " tanya seorang guru cantik berambut merah itu.

"Eoh iya , benar saya Byun Junmyeon." Jawab appa.

"Baiklah, Byun-ssi perkenalkan saya Shin Jimin, anda bisa panggil saya Shin sonsaengnim. Saya yang akan mengurus semua surat perpindahan anak anda." Jelas Shin sonsaengnim dengan sangat rinci.

"Ohh,baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab appa.

"Baiklah, silahkan anda ikut saya dan anak anda bisa langsung masuk ke kelasnya, kelas 1-B." Kata Shin sonsaengnim.

"Oh arraseo, baekkie kau cepat masuk kelas sana." Kata appa kepadaku.

"Ne arraseo appa."jawabku.

Aku langsung pergi mencari kelas 1-B tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Lalu aku bertanya ke seorang namjaberkulit kecoklatan.

"Eum permisi, saya mau bertanya. Kelas 1-B itu dimana ya?" tanyaku.

"Owh, kelas 1-B itu kelasku. Aku juga ingin pergi ke kelas karena pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya kita bersama saja." Jawab namja itu.

"Baiklah." Jawabku.

Kita pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas, lalu namja itu kemudian membuka suaranya..

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sekolah ini sebelumnya. Apa kau murid baru disini ?'' tanyanya.

"Ne,benar. Aku murid baru perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun." Jawabku.

"Owhh, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eum, iya jongin." Jawabku.

"Nah kita sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kau langsung saja duduk di kursi kosong itu." Kata jongin sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong itu.

"Ne, gomawo jongin." Jawabku sambil membungkuk. Aku langsung menduduki kursi yang ditunjuk jongin tadi. Lalu aku melihat kesebelahku _**"ada satu kursi kosong lagi ? berarti aku tidak akan duduk sendirian disini." Batinku senang**_.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap Shin sonsaengnim.

"Selamat pagi, sonsaengnim." Jawab anak – anak dengan serempak.

"Anak – anak, kalian mempunyai teman baru dia pindahan dari jepang. Nah baekhyun, silahkan berdiri dan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Kata Shin sonsaengnim sambil menunjukku. Aku pun segera maju ke depan kelas dan segera memperkenalkan diriku.

"Annyeonghasseyeo, namaku Byun Baek-..."

Krieett.. tiba – tiba ada seorang laki – laki yang terlambat masuk kelas."

"Eoh, bukannya dia namja yang aku temui disupermarket ya ? wahh aku satu sekolah dengannya bahkan aku satu kelas dengannya." Batinku sangat senang.

"Maafkan saya, sonsaengnim. Tadi saya habis membantu Lee sonsae menyusun berkasnya." Kata namja itu sangat sopan.

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau sekarang segera duduk di tempatmu, disini ada murid baru yang akan memeperkanalkan dirinya dan kau memotongnya tadi." Kata Shin sonsaengnim,.

"Maaf, sonsaengnim. Saya akan segera duduk." Kata namja itu sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Bukannya itu tempatku ya yang ia duduki ? berarti kursi yang tadi kosong adalah kursinya. Wahh aku sangat beruntung sekali." Batinku (lagi).

"Nah baekhyun silahkan lanjutkan perkenalan dirimu." Shin sonsae langsung menyadarkanku yang sempat terdiam tadi.

"E-eh, baiklah. Annyeonghasseyeo, nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya pindahan dari jepang. Semoga kita semua bisa berteman baik." Ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu baekhyun." Kata Shin sonsaengnim.

"Ne, sonsaengnim." Balasku sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

 _ **Saat kududukkan badanku di kursiku, aku merasa sangat gugup. "Mengapa aku merasa sangat gugup ? ahh, mungkin karena aku belum begitu mengenal teman sebangku ku ya? " batinku.**_

"Namamu siapa? " tanyaku basa – basi kepada namja di sebelahku.

"Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya dingin.

"Aish, kenapa dia dingin sekali ?" batinku kesal.

"Ohh, chanyeol. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik yaa." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm." Jawabnya dingin lagi.

"Haishh, namja ini benar – benar membuat kesal." Batinku kesal.

"Anak – anak, kerjakan hal 30 – 32 lalu nanti kumpulkan di meja saya. Saya ada tugas mendadak. Ya saudah, selamat pagi anak –anak." Kata Shin sonsaengnim sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Aku pun langsung mengerjakan tugas karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengerjakan tugas. Namun tiba – tiba chanyeol memanggilku.

"Baekhyun-ah." Kata chanyeol pelan.

"Iya chanyeol ?" jawab baekhyun.

"Kau ingin ke kantin ?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Ehm, tidak. Lagian dengan siapa aku ke kantin ?" jawabku ketus.

"Ayo ikut denganku ke kantin." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada dingin nya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Yakk, lepaskan. Tugasku belum selesaii!" ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol tapi tidak berhasil. Aku hanya bisa pasrah badanku ditarik chanyeol.

Di kantin

"Kau tunggu disana dan jangan kemana – mana." Ucapnya sarkatis sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk chanyeol.

"Aishh, dia lama sekali. Memangnya dia membawa apa saja ? " ucapku kesal. Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari 10 menit tapi dia tidak kembali.

"Hey kau, jangan bicara sendiri, nanti kau disangka gila ." Ucap seseorang dengan suara berat. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata itu chanyeol.

"Aish, kau lama sekali dan kenapa kau membawa sangat banyak makanan ? kau membuat ku harus menunggu lama lagi." Ucapku kesal.

"Siapa bilang ini untukku ? ini untukmu. Aku melihatmu sangat lesu di kelas tadi makanya aku membawakan semua makanan ini." Ucap chanyeol sambil menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di meja.

"Yak, aku lesu karena aku tidak melakukan apapun bukan karena aku lapar. Kau sok tau sekali." Ucap baekhyun dengan pipi sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan cahnyeol tadi.

"Ya sudah, kau makan saja semua ini. Aku sudah memebelikannya untukmu kau tidak tau terima kasih." Ucap chanyeol sambil menurut es jeruknya.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu membeli ini semua ? ya sudah, aku makan. Sayang sekali jika tidak ada yang makan." Ucapku sambil mengambil sumpit dan mengambil tteokbokki.

"Wah, ini sangat enak. Makanan di sekolahku yang dulu tidak seenak ini." Ucapku sambil memakan terus tteokbokinya.

"Kau tidak tahu heh? Sekolah ini memasak makanan dengan kualitas tinggi dan rasanya sangat enak. Sekolah ini memasak makanan paling enak se korea selatan." Ucap chanyeol.

"Wah, ternyata sekolah ini benar – benar luar biasa." Ucapku sambil memakan bimbimbap.

"Tentu saja, sekolah ini sangat hebat." Ucap chanyeol dengan sangat bangga. Aku tidak medengarkannya, aku memakan semua makanan yang ada di meja. Rasanya benar – benar sampai aku tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan semua.

"Kau makan sepertii anak kecil ya, sampai belepotan seperti itu." Ucap chanyeol sambil membersihkan saus di sudut bibirku.

BLUSH..

Pipiku langsung memerah. Aku langsung terdiam dengan perlakuan chanyeol. _**"Bagaimana ini ? pipiku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Aduhh, aku sangat malu." Batinku**_.

"T-terima kasih." Jawabku dengan sangat gugup.

"Hmm, sama sama. Ternyata kau baik juga kukira seperti yang lain, yang selalu memojokkanku karena aku sangat dingin." Ucap chanyeol lesu.

"Hey hey, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Semua orang pasti mempunya teman, hanya saja caramu yang salah, tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain makanya orang - orang lain mengira kau sangat dingin. Toh sekarang bisa berteman denganku, itu artinya kau bisa berteman dengan orang lain juga tidak hanya denganku saja." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, mulai sekarang kita menjadi sahabat ne." Ucap chanyeol menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Neeee." Ucapku senang sambil juga menjulurkan jari kelingkingku. Lalu kami saling menautkan jari kelingking kamu, kami tersenyum bersamaan.

" _ **Semoga kita bisa bersahabat selamanya ya chanyeollieee"batinku berharap.**_

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

Setelah pertemuan pertama kami itu, kami selalu bersama dimanapun kami berada. Jika ada chanyeol pasti ada baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan aku pun juga mulai menyukainya, ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik dan juga menyenangkan. Aku harap chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap.

Saat ini aku dan chanyeol sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Mengapa kita disini ? ya karena aku yang menyuruh chanyeol untuk menemani ku membeli baju baru dan eyeliner baru.

"Yeol, kira – kira bagus merek yang mana ? Supreme atau HBA ?" ucapku.

"Supreme saja, kau kan cocok dengan style baju supreme." Jawab chanyeol.

"Arraseeooo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hey baek, kupikir kau cocok pakai ini saja." Ucap chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sebuah dress selutut berwana putih salju.

"Yak park chanyeol, kau ingin mati eoh ? aku ini namja tidak mungkin aku memakai baju itu." Ucapku kesal.

"Iya kau namja, tapi kau cantik seperti perempuan. Liatlah badanmu , badanku sangat ramping seperti perempuan. Dan jari mu juga sangat lentik seperti perempuan bahkan lebih lentik dari perempuan manapun." Ucap chanyeol.

"Hey, kau ini bicara apa ? badanku tidak ramping dan aku tidak cantik tapi aku tampan." Ucapku dengan pipi yang sangat merah seperti tomat.

"Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah ? apa kau senang aku berbicara seperti itu ? atau kau suka ya padaku ?" ucap chanyeol sambil menyolek daguku.

"Haisshh, apa sih? Aku menyukaimu ? yang benar saja, tidak mungkin aku menyukai mu iya memang kau tampan tapi kau sangat menyebalkan dan sangat jahil." Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Apa aku tampan ? apa baru saja kau bilang aku tampan ? eihh, baekhyun kau baru tau eohh kalau aku ini tampan ?"ucap chanyeol smbil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Haah ? tidak kau salah dengar, aku tidak bilang kau tampan. Kau kegeeran sekali." Ucapku sambil menunduk karena malu telah keceplosan berkata bahwa chanyeol itu tampan.

" _ **Aishh, kenapa aku bisa keceplosan ? aishh aku malu sekaliiii." Batinku.**_

"Haha, oh iya baek, pakai dress ini ya. Aku melihat kau memakainya." Ucap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Tidak, kenapa dengan matamu ? itu sangat menjijikkan." Ucapku ketus.

"Pokoknya kau harus pakai ini di kamar kita nanti. Nanti kalau kau mau memakai ini, aku membelikan es krim sebanyak yang kau minta. Bagaimana ?" ucap chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Mendengar kata es krim, aku langsung berbinar.

"Aku mau. Tapi kau janji nya akan membelikan es krim sebanyak yang aku mau."ucapku bersemangat.

"Iyaa, aku janji."

 **Author pov**

Di kamar asrama

"Baek, ayo cepat keluarlah. Aku ingin melihatmu." Teriak chanyeol

''Ini sangat memalukan, aku tidak mau keluar." Teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Ya betul, baekhyun benar – benar memakai baju yang dipilih chanyeol tadi, tapi sejak tadi,ia tidak keluar dari kamar mandi karena terlalu.

"Aish baek, cepatlah keluar atau aku akan-..." ucapan chanyeol terpotong melihat baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun sungguh terlihat seperti perempuan, dress nya ia kenakan sangat pas dengan badannya dan jangan lupa wig panjang dan bergelombang sungguh membuat baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Wow, kau benar – benar seperti perempuan, baek." Ucap chanyeol sambil melongo melihat baekhyun.

"Kau sudah melihatku kan ? ya sudah aku ganti baju lagi." Ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ehh, tunggu dulu jangan ganti baju dulu, kita berfoto dulu. Kau kan sangat jarang mengenakan baju seperti ini." Ucap chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun.

"Aish, tapi cepatlah. Aku sudah mulai gatal – gatal dengan wig ini." Ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil handphone nya dan segera menekan aplikasi kamera dan memposisikan kameranya dengan sempurna agar hasil fotonya bagus.

"1..2..3.."

ckrikkk..

"Coba kita lihat hasilnya." Hasil fotonya sangat sempurna seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang befoto. Baekhyun yang cantik dan chanyeol yang sungguh sangat sempurna sekali.

"Sudah ya aku ganti baju ya." Ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Wah, benar – benar seperti perempuan. Apa mungkin dia aslinya itu perempuan tapi setelah dilahirkan dia berubah menjadi laki – laki ?" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Krieett..

Suara pintu terbuka dan keluarlah baekhyun yang mengenakan kaos dan celana.

"Hey, kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ? itu sangat mengerikan kau tahu itu." Ucap baekhyun sambil meletakkan dress dan wig yang ia kenakan tadi di lemarinya.

"Biarkan saja, mengapa kau menyimpah dress dan wig itu di lemarimu ? apa kau akan memakainya lagi ?" tanya chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin mengenakannya lagi ? aku menyimpannya di lemari agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru. Jika ketahuan aku menyimpan barang seperti ini, aku bisa kena hukuman berat tau." Jawab baekhyun.

"Ohh, kukira kau ingin memakainya lagi. Hehehe" ucap chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Mana es krimku? Kau sudah berjanji kan." Tagih baekhyun.

"Tunggu besok, aku akan memberika sesuatu yang lebih dari eskrim." Ucap chanyeol.

"Benarkah ? awas saja kalau kau bohong akan kusebarkan berita bahwa kau masih mengompol." Ucap baekhyun.

"Iya iya, baekhyun bawellll." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengacak – acak rambut baekhyun.

"Yak, jangan kau acak – acak ini sudah aku rapikan tadi." Ucap baekhyun sambil membenarkan rambutnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha."

Skip..

Tomorrow..

Kringgg...

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Baekhyun merapikan bukunya, ia awalnya ingin mengajak chanyeol ke kantin tapi chanyeol sudah keluar kelas duluan. Baekhyun langsung lesu, dia berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu. Saat berjalan di koridor sekolah, baekhyun merasakan handphone nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Baekhyun pun membuka LINE dan ternyata itu pesan dari chanyeol.

"Baek, cepat datang ke taman belakang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." -Chanyeol"

Baekhyun langsung pergi ke taman belakang, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Setelah sampai di taman belakang, dia melihat banyak sekali bunga. Baekhyun pikir disini ada acara, ia berniat kembali ke kelas tapi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Tunggu itu kan suara chanyeol." Batin baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat chanyeol yang sedang membawa gitar.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan lagu ini. Aku membuat lagu ini khusus untukmu." Kata chanyeol.

Petikan gitar dari chanyeol pun terdengar dan chanyeol mulai bernyanyi...

 _Nan ganghaeboyeodo utgo isseodo hunja-il ttaega manha_

 _Neul geokjonghana eobseo boyeodo hal mari manha_

 _Cheom bun sungan nomuna ggeulyoseo_

 _Igeot jogeot jaeji meothago malhasseo_

 _The answer is you, my answer is you_

 _Nae modeun geol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You're my everything nomu hwagsinhaeseo_

 _Jom deo joshimhal geol nal deo akkilgeol_

 _Nae maeum dachigi anhge_

 _Seum moeumchwo beoril geot gateun ireon gibeun na cheoum ingeol_

 _Meorit sugen euntong nae saengakman_

 _The answer is you, my answer is you_

 _Nae modeun geol da boyeojwo bwasseo_

 _You're my everything nomu hwagsinhaeseo_

"Baekhyun, will you be mine ?" ucap chanyeol sambil berlutut dan memegang setangkai bunga mawar.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dangan matanya yang berkaca – kaca. Perlahan tangannya menggapai bunga mawar itu dan berkata "Of course chanyeol, i will."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia meletakkan gitarnya di sembarang tempat dan langsung memeluk baekhyun erat. "Terima kasih, baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun.

Dan mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia walaupun akan ada banyak orang yang menentang mereka.

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
